


Nightmare

by MLawsYas



Category: Inner Demons - Fandom, Personal - Fandom, Real-life - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Hop aboard the pain train folks, Inner Demons, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLawsYas/pseuds/MLawsYas
Summary: I don't remember what it's like to not live in fear. It's been a constant companion since all this began so long ago. When the sky goes dark and I close my eyes, the nightmares are so beyond horrific that I've become too wary to sleep. Unfortunately the nightmares don't end when the sun comes up. I wake, exhausted and sweating, only to know that this will never end. This right here, is my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing anything for AO3. I came up with this opening chapter mostly off the top of my head and I am currently planning out the next few. Wish me luck. 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS ALREADY TAKING A VERY PERSONAL TURN AS IT IS ABOUT BULLYING AND VIOLENCE AND DEPRESSION/ANXIETY.
> 
> WARNINGS WILL BE ADDED AS STORY GOES ON. 
> 
> It will eventually be fairly violent if I stick to my gut about how I am seeing this playing out. 
> 
> Helpful critiques welcome I AM NO ENGLISH MAJOR.

I don't remember what it's like to not live in fear. It's been a constant companion since all this began what feels like so long ago. When I sleep the nightmares are so beyond horrific that I've become too wary to sleep. Unfortunately the nightmares don't end when the sun comes up. I wake, exhausted and sweating, only to know that this will never end. 

 

We've all seen the horror movies. We've seen what goes on in the world through news and social media. The tragedy that is the human race. My story isn't what I planned for it to be. This person that I have become. This... monster. Now don't get me wrong, it all started out as just pure survival instincts. Something we all have. But I've morphed into a creature. One of those creatures that you see in the news and in horror movies. I have become my own personal nightmare. 

How did this all start you may ask. What was my downfall? 

You. 

 

 

 

You were my downfall.

And this right here, is my life.


	2. Chapter 2

You know those people who make your life a living hell in school? The ones who push you and pull you and drag you around like you aren't a living, breathing person. The ones who suck the soul right out of you, threatening to kill any desire of living that you had. Maybe those people are back at home, the place where you are meant to be safe. 

Or maybe, like me, you are your own worst nightmare, the cruel voices in your head telling you that you are nothing. 

Nothing, nothing, nothing. 

These are the demons you carry on your back, weighing you down until you gather up the courage and fight to beat them off and take control of your life. Or suffer until the struggle is too much to bear and collapse in a heap of what once resembled a somewhat decent and well put together human being. 

I admit that for a long time I believed that those who made crude and foul remarks about me were the cause of all the pain I've felt. Even now, after everything I've been through, I still hold them on a pedestal that I have made my mission to destroy. To tear them off of the thrones they claim they belong on and rip their souls out. Like a beast tearing the throat of its prey right out of its body. I wanted nothing but the worst to happen to them. Until I realized something. These people may have pushed me towards the cliff that I would one day fall from, but I'm the one who let them. I'm the one who became submissive. Became a pawn to be bullied and played with and have not a single thought in my mind that resembled love and kindness

After the fall, the long and breathtakingly painful fall from my cliff, I am still here.

A mangled, broken version of myself. A stranger to everyone who knew me before the torture began. My mind, a swamp of thick, slimy grime of self-hatred, rid the world of me. Ready to take the advice of those who told me to end my useless, unimportant, pitiful life. 

 

I didn't.


End file.
